butterflied reversed
by emach14
Summary: We all heard Grissom's confession about Sara in 4x12 Butterflied... How about Sara's confession? Here's Butterflied turned the other way around... reminder: all GSR...
1. chapter 1 the case

**AUTHOR: **emach14

**DISCLAIMER:** I dont own anything except a creative mind that gets me out of trouble... and of course, used for makinf fanfics...

**SUMMARY:** We all heard Grissom's confession about Sara in 4x12 Butterflied... How about Sara's confession? Here's Butterflied turned the other way around...

**A/N:** This is my 2nd formal fanfic... please r&r! your reviews are all i need to continue...

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

I – THE CASE

"Gunshot straight to the heart," Grissom said as he focused on the entry wound.

"Yeah, this is going to be a long night," Sara replied, smiling to her boss, showing the gap between her two front teeth.

'_She breaks barriers when she does that. Grissom,_' he commanded himself, lost in thought, '_You already closed doors. It was your choice. Now calm down._'

They stared at a male body, a handsome-looking guy in his 30s, drenched in his own blood.

"Hey." Both of them turned to the direction of the voice and saw homicide detective, Jim Brass, approaching them.

"Dennis Miller. 36 years old. A professor at UNLV. Look, I've got leave you guys out here. I've got something else to attend to. My guys outside will keep you company."

"Enjoy," Sara teased without leaving her eyes off the dead body.

Brass grunted and left. Only Sara and Grissom were left in the room with the deathly presence of Dennis Miller.

"Phone beside him," Sara broke the silence as she looked around the body.

"Bag it and find out later whom he last called."

"Bad death for a teacher, huh?" Sara looked up to him.

Grissom met her gaze, "Or maybe it is time that he be the one to be taught a lesson.

**reAD&review... chapter 2 to follow...**


	2. chapter 2 phone mess

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

II – PHONE MESS

Back at the lab, Sara went through the victim's phone, checking his last calls. She found out the following:

911 22:30

Val 22:35

Val20:30

Val 19:46

Val14:14

'_He made it to call 911. How? The phone shows no sign of blood or epithelials of the vic's... And who's Val?_'

She pressed some buttons and the LCD monitor displayed:

Last call duration: 00:00:41

'_The call lasted only 41 seconds. That's not enough to make an emergency call. I better check—_'

"Hey."

Sara's thoughts were disrupted as Grissom walked into the room. She looked up at him.

"Hey. What have you got?"

"I checked his papers," Grissom started, sitting beside her. But it was too close that their shoulders were touching, Grissom not knowing what it was doing to her. "Strange but, there are only test papers of only one student. One Valerie Lawson."

"That answers who."

"Excuse me?" his blue eyes focused on her brown ones.

She sighed deeply. "I checked his call registry. He managed to call 911."

"Good. Better retrieve the conversation made."

"Yeah, I was just going to do that." She beamed, her face fresh anew. Grissom has trouble keeping his eyes off her. "Oh, and the other calls," she looked to the paper she'd documented and then faced Grissom once again, "almost all the calls, all of them, is from Val."

He tilted his head and raised an eyebrow, "Valerie Lawson."

****

A/N: Hey guys... thanks for the past reviews... it is enough for me to continue... however i want to answer one comment made on my story...

For StuntChini: i want to thank you for your review... but i also want to comment... on 4x12 butterflied... there is no doubt that grissom was talking about sara because the victim there is almost like sara... and he imagined sara being the victim... he always evaded her everytime she asks him about the case... anyways... i also want to thank you for clearing that other side up... without you, i would have never thought of that alternatives...

but for all of you: i just want to remind you all that this is a GSR fanfic... thanks to you all! i will continue this...

THANKS!(",)


	3. chapter 3 a story of a girl

**A/N: **chapter 3 is up... hope you enjoy... anyway, i dont mean to be case-related here all the time, if you're getting bored on my fanfic... but i need to be case-related because im relating to the case of butterflied... besides, this will look lame if i didnt include some investigations or interrogations... so bear with me... but i promise there will be some GSR chapters here when updated soon... probably, chapters 4,5,6, or 7... just wait and see... bear with me for now... thanks...

dont forget the reviews... THANKS!

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

III – A STORY OF A GIRL

Valerie Lawson, 21- year old brown-haired, brown eyes and a slim woman, sat in the interrogation room, opposite Sara. Her eyes were red, evident of her mourning for one of her teachers.

"You seem sad," Sara began.

"Yes," answered the other brunette, "Professor Miller was one of my favorite teachers. He's very brilliant."

"Oh and you too." Sara indicated the papers she's holding. "You are a straight A student, a student council officer, and, hmmm, very unusual, a cheerleader."

"Yes."

"Professor Miller's one of your favorite. Are you his favorite student also? What is this? Some kind of mutual relationship?"

"Excuse me?"

"Can you explain why a teacher like Professor Miller calls a student in his phone? Isn't that kind of… personal?"

Valerie blushed somewhat, tried to hide it, but Sara didn't miss that. "Well, he calls to check up on me."

"Uh-uh," Sara nodded, not amused, "You only? Not any other students? And IN HIS PHONE?"

"Yeah." Not convinced at Sara's look, she said, "Hey, I'm not sleeping with my teachers just to get an A. it's unprofessional and it's cheating. Besides, outside school, a teacher can be a friend, right?"

"Valerie?"

"Mm?"

"Do you believe in student-teacher relationship?"

She thought hard. "Well ,yeah. If you love each other, why not?"

From that answer, Sara has now a hint of what's going on. But a small hint can't get you real evidence.


	4. chapter 4 filling the void

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

IV – FILLING THE VOID

With no leads at all, they decided to go back to the crime scene. While in the car, Grissom was driving and Sara beside him, thinking deep. She let out a deep sigh.

"Sara, honey, are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little tired."

"Are your sure? We could turn back now. It's the end of the shift anyway."

"No, it's okay. Thanks."

As they got into the house, they immediately searched the area. After an hour and a half, they were tired but still, nothing,

Grissom let out a big sigh, letting the stress out, "The last place—bedroom."

They went inside the room, a very neat and orderly place. Grissom searched the vic's closet while Sara examined his drawer.

As she was going through his things, she called out, "Griss, come take a look at this!"

He approached her and found a camera with film inside and the vic's planner. He nodded and looked at her, "Let's see how teacher sets his priorities."

**A/N: please read and review... next chapter will be GSR...**


	5. chapter 5 picture perfect

**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story... I promise that GSR will definitely come up on chapter 6... hold on to your seats...(",) I'll keep the suspense coming...

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

V – PICTURE PERFECT

At the lab, Sara immediately develops the negative they acquired in the camera in Professor Miller's things. She was shocked as the first of the image emerges and becomes clear.

Meanwhile, Grissom is at the field, questioning some students at the school.

"When did you last see Professor Miller?" Grissom asks a member of the cheerleading squad.

"I saw him standing over there, at the bleachers. He was holding something. A camera? I don't really know. He was too far."

"Is Val Lawson there with you?"

"Yes, she's in front. She's one of the leaders."

Grissom, satisfied, nodded at her, "Thanks."

Back at the lab, Sara cant believe at what she saw, the room full now of pictures of only one person. Only one face. Valerie Lawson.


	6. chapter 6 my sleeping child

**A/N:** I am sorry to keep you all waiting... This is pure GSR chapter... suit yourself...(",)

BUTTERFLIED REVERSED

VI – MY SLEEPING CHILD

Sara was able to put the pieces of the puzzle now. Nobody knows it, but she truly relates to the case. It hurts her to handle a case like this because this would only point at her in the end, causing her to reminisce and reflect her own mediocre life.

"What are you thinking about?"

A voice startled her, bringing her back to her senses. She looked up at the penetrating blue eye looking straight at her.

"Grissom."

"You were lost in thought. Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"I can't seem to believe that, though."

"It's okay, Griss. I'm fine, really." Then she left Grissom with his own thoughts.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

The shift ends and Grissom can't go back home early because of paperwork. Because of the headache it was doing to him, he decided to grab some cola for refreshment. But as he closed the door of the fridge, he was surprised to see Sara in the corner, sleeping.

'_She didn't go home?_'

He moved towards her and woke her up, "Sara? Sara?"

She slowly opened her eyes, her blurred vision became clear and she saw Grissom waking her up. Because of her astonishment, she dropped the papers she was holding before but Grissom bent down and picked it all up.

"Why didn't you go home?"

"I was studying the case."

"Sara," looking up at her and touching her weary but still smooth face, "there's a lot of time tonight."

"Please, Griss. I don't want to argue."

"Okay. But not here. In my office."

They both stand up, Grissom helping Sara out. As they made it to Grissom's office, Sara immediately walked to the couch and made herself comfortable while Grissom closed the door, then sat at his desk.

"What have you learned from the case?" Grissom asked, without looking up from the folder he's burying himself into, "Is there something you want to share with me?"

No answer.

"Sara?"

He stood up and walked to where Sara was sitting. To his surprise, he walked to a sitting Sara who was actually sleeping. He smiled and chuckled.

"She must be so tired."

"He took off his jacket, revealing his blue polo shirt underneath and placed it on Sara, making her feel warm.


End file.
